Into the darkness, we fall
by 15secondsforyou
Summary: ;   ; Sasuke and Naruto .. Final Fight ... Sakura  D: Please tell me if it is terrible! Otherwise, enjoy  .


**Tragedy ;_; **Errr blame me for wasting your precious time reading this from your dreams when you fall asleep halfway through **D:**

**

* * *

**

**Into the darkness we fall**

* * *

Tracing none existing steps, they followed, always running along a shining ledge, always reaching down to their friend in the shadow. Time passed and the length between them grew, the shadow he hid in became simply another patch of darkness in that place so far away, with only faint flashes of black and blue to show that he existed still. The girl who once stood on the golden ledge gazed with longing at the darkness far below. Longing for the darkness, for her love was there, she would do everything to hold those flashes of black and blue. Looking above the girl saw the golden ledge she once walked on. She had strayed away, and all that was left was the distant image of a spiky haired blonde, reaching for the stars. As she looked back to the shadows she subconsciously drifted towards them, wishing for a day where she could touch him once more. And as she drifted, her pure pink hair gained a hint of crimson and her emerald eyes faded slightly under the darkening sky.

_Together, let's fall into the darkness, Sasuke-kun_

* * *

**-On the outskirts of the Village of the Leaf-**

Sasuke stood before the gates, preparing for the event that was about to take place. He could feel it, he could taste it; the sweet smell of revenge waiting in the air. Incontrollable laughter burst from his lips. It was finally here; today he would avenge his brother. As his laughter faded into the silence, he slowly walked through the village gates, savoring the prelude to another chapter of fear and suffering he was about to cause, savoring his almost-ended vengeance.

"Sasuke"

It was Naruto.

"You still have that death wish, Naruto-baka?"

But he was serious, and there was something else on his face that Sasuke couldn't read.

"Sasuke, let's end this"

Sasuke smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to say it!"

Sasuke shouted and flew towards him while drawing his sword, his rage focused on the blade. They danced in the morning sun, blades crossing as each fought for their lives. As they fought, even though no words were spoken, their thoughts resonated in each others minds.

_-Why did you leave?-_

_-Revenge, it is all I ever wanted-_

_-How could you fall into darkness?-_

_-I didn't fall; I welcomed it with open arms-_

_-You're my friend...-_

_-Meaningless!-_

_-What about Sakura? She loves you!-_

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted with a crazed look in his eyes.

"What do you know about me, huh, Nothing!"

"Sasuke, I know about revenge, it only leads to more suffering. Please, stop"

Sasuke looked like he was struggling to keep his anger under control, his tortured face showing the emotions trying to break free.

"I'm going to kill you, Naruto, and crush the Leaf Village" his resolve stayed true, even though he knew in his heart what he should do. But Sasuke had long ago thrown away that part of him.

They clashed together once more and then jumped back, watching each other from a distance.

A change came over Naruto and he looked down at his feet, face hidden.

"Hey, Sasuke"

That look Sasuke couldn't understand flashed across Naruto's face as he glanced up.

"I really regret not being able to save you"

_Regret_

"But, wherever we are, we'll always be friends, right?"

_Friends_

"No matter what happens, our bonds will always stay strong, right?"

_Bonds_

"Hey, Sasuke"

Naruto looked up once more, and Sasuke could see tears flowing down his face.

Suddenly Sasuke's hand held a sphere of lightning as he had just finished forming seals. At the same time Naruto dispelled a clone and now held a rasengan loosely in one hand.

They ran at each other and it felt like there was nothing in the world except the two of them.

As they ran they saw a flash of pink.

But it was too late to stop.

**"CHIDORI!"**

**"RASENGAN!"**

They shouted at the same time, and a great blaze blinded them all.

Vision returning, Sasuke and Naruto stood together.

Each had found their mark and blood started escaping from where their hands held each others heart.

"Hey, Sasuke"

He coughed up blood, then uttered his last words.

"You won't forget, will you?"

With these final words, they both fell back, blood flowing desperately now.

* * *

"S-sasuke-k-kun…"

Sakura saw her life flash before her eyes, Sasuke. She ran, she sprinted, and she stumbled towards him. Drowning in her sea of tears, she struggled against the current. She needed to be next to him, now, yesterday, forever.

**"SASUKE-KUN!"**

It felt as if her whole world had been torn away from her, a million times and more. The pain hurt her, her heart ached. She collapsed on top of him and clutched him, held him close. Don't take him from me… Please… I'll give my life a million times over to let him keep his, she pleaded. But no one heard her.

"S-sakura…"

She gasped and looked down. Sasuke, he was still breathing, but she could tell that the number of breaths left was too small.

Blood covered and bleeding, he smiled at her.

"I finally see now"

He grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I love you"

He smiled at her a second more, then his hand dropped and his eyes faded.

Sakura couldn't move. All she could do was see his smile, hear his voice, feel his hand in hers.

Then remember his hand fall.

Crying with every cell in her body, wishing with every atom in the world, and knowing truth with her mind, body and soul, she grabbed his left hand and held it tight, then with her right picked up a loose kunai lying next to the blood-filled scene.

Tears streaming down her face, she whispered her last words.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun"

* * *

As she then touched and held tight his right hand too she fell on top of him. Their hearts touched and blood mixed as they stayed close.

Why is it so warm…?

Why am I so happy? Sakura thought as she felt the end only seconds away.

…

Because I am with him, she thought as she faded away, not alone, but together with him.

x


End file.
